


Hey you

by SexyBone



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyBone/pseuds/SexyBone





	Hey you

How was the bundt cake?


End file.
